The Whitehead/MIT Center for Genome Research is eager to contribute to the goals of completing the sequence of the mouse genome in draft form by 2003 and in finished form by 2005. During the three-year project, we propose to produce sequence coverage of approximately 25 percent of the mouse genome. Specifically, we will sequence BAC clones totaling 750 Mb-consisting of 630 Mb of draft sequence at approximately 5 cent per base and 120 Mb of finished sequence at approximately 12 cent per base. Regions will be selected for sequencing on the bases of biological interest for the mouse community and for comparative mouse-human studies. In the course of the project, we also propose to (i) test strategies for genomic sequencing involving pooling of BAC clones and (ii) engage in technology transfer activities with new pilot centers.